


Omelette

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Hawkman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Creampie, Egg Laying, Intersex Omegas, Multi, Omega Hal Jordan, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Thanagarians need three people to produce a baby: One partner to carry it, one to insert the egg into the body, and one to fertilize it. Katar and Shayera are a couple made up of the latter two. Luckily, human omegas seem to be compatible.
Relationships: Katar Hol/Hal Jordan, Katar Hol/Hal Jordan/Shayera Hol, Shayera Hol/Hal Jordan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the year of Hal fucking the Hawks and Aquaman.

Hal did own a Justice League communicator; he just didn't tend to use it, everyone knew that if they wanted to get hold of him, they would have to call Ollie first, and Ollie would then call Hal up on the phone, demanding that he find it. Today, it was somewhere beneath the pile of clothes in his closet, though, so he heard it buzzing. It took him a moment to figure out what the sound was, but as soon as he did, he was digging through the fabric.

"Don't hang up," he repeated, although he hadn't picked up, so there was no way whoever it was would be able to hear him, "don't hang up!"

His hand closed around metal before the final ring, thankfully, and he pulled it shakily up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, hoping it wasn't Bruce if it was Bruce he was going to get a lecture.

"Lantern?" A voice came through, sounding somewhat distorted, Hal guessed that it was Katar, but he couldn't be sure. "Get up to the roof."

That didn't bode well; clearly, the Thanagarian wanted to tell him something, but it was something he wasn't comfortable saying over League communication channels. The only thing that Hal could think for it to mean was that they had been compromised, and someone was spying on them.

It was a disconcerting thought, but not one that was totally impossible, if technology existed, then it could be hacked if someone was smart enough.

He started heading towards the roof, only to turn back when he realized that he was still holding the communicator in his hand, if someone was using it to spy on them it probably wasn't a good idea to take it directly to their secret meeting.

When Hal finally emerged through the doorway on top of the building, he was surprised to see that only Katar and Shayera waiting for him. He had been expecting the entire team.

Both of them turned towards him, but neither of them spoke. He rose a hand in greeting. "What's up?"

They were silent for a moment before Hawkman spoke. "We wish to have a child."

Hal blinked, looked between them quickly, and turned back towards the door. "Well, that's good, I'll leave you to it. The landlord checks the roof at 3 pm."

The man audibly sighed. "Lantern. Stop."

Amazingly, Hal's legs stopped the moment he said that, with absolutely no input from the pilot.

"We need you to do it," Katar continued, "Thanagarian's have three sexes, referred to colloquially as the 'egg layer,' the 'fertilizer' and the 'carrier,' all three are needed for our species to produce young."

"Oh," Hal bit down on his lower lip, he was uncertain if he liked where this was going, "there seem to only be two of you."

"Amazing, Lantern," Shayera commented, sarcasm practically dripping from her tongue, "you grasp the crux of the problem, and we didn't even need to show you our diagrams."

"However," Hawkman seemed determined to ignore both of their comments, at least until his speech was done, "we believe that the human omega could work in the absence of a carrier, which is why we came to ask you. We don't know if most omegas would be comfortable with certain... features of our species. Your being a member of the Green Lantern Corps makes you more likely to be comfortable with the situation."

"Plus," Shayera chimed in, "we heard that you'd fucked tons of aliens. You've seen way weirder."

* * *

Hal really should have expected this; he should have known that this was going to happen when the two aliens had told him that they needed an omega to help them reproduce, and maybe he had, slightly. He had been expecting Shayera to be in possession of a small ovipositor with which she would deposit the eggs, which Katar would then fertilize.

He had not been expecting, when the ovipositor was fully extracted from its sheath, that it would be as long as a horse cock and almost as girthy.

Hal made a small noise at the sight.

She shushed him. "I'm going to fill you up with so many eggs, Jordan. You're going to be filled up until you're bulging, even before my husband gets his turn, and you're going to love it."

He probably was, Hal thought as he swallowed, it was highly likely. They had told him that the reason they chose him was that he was the only omega they knew was up for anything. He knew that he wanted it inside him, he wanted it desperately, and his pussy was working overtime, trying to lubricate itself to take that monster.

Shayera nudged his legs apart, running a finger through his folds, when she pulled it back it was completely coated in the Lantern's slick. She held the digit up, and Katar darted forward, sucking it into his mouth.

"Not quite yet," Hawkman said, settling between the pilot's legs. He flicked his tongue out, lapping up even more of the slick, which was probably counterproductive because he was trying to make Hal wetter. Which was stupid, because Hal thought he was already pretty drenched, but the other man kept at it, he ran his tongue over the folds a few times, before pushing his tongue inside the entrance.

Katar stopped for a moment, and Hal gasped when hot breath ghosted over his folds, he was impossibly sensitive and felt like even the slightest movement was liable to make him cum. The tongue pressed in even further, and it squirmed inside him, circling around his walls.

The Lantern's walls clenched down, and without warning, he was cumming, slick shooting out of him and completely covering the other man's face. Katar licked his lips.

"Seems wet enough," he commented when he pulled back.

Without any more preamble, Shayera pushed into the omega. Hal cried out at the sudden stretch, it wasn't like he hadn't taken a lot in the past, he'd taken Kilowog, he'd taken Darkseid, but this was slightly too much, even for him.

Hawkgirl seemed to recognize this, and when she was fully seated inside, she stopped moving entirely. "We can wait a little for you, we have all day to get this clutch inside you."

Hal nodded, and she stayed in place for two minutes, three, five, and then she started to thrust. A scream was ripped from his throat as he climaxed again, squeezing down on the thick ovipositor.

"Shit," Shayera hissed, "so fucking tight, carriers don't do this on Thanagar."

One hard thrust saw her breaching the cervix, and Hal wailed when he felt something... bulging inside the ovipositor. The eggs were starting to move. It felt enormous, about the size of a tennis ball, which explained why the ovipositor was so large, and he felt his channel stretch even more to accommodate it. A sudden wave of pleasure hit him, and he felt like he was about to pass out.

There were four or five of them in all, so many that when all of them were in they made his stomach bulge out. He looked like he was a few months pregnant already.

John was gonna lecture him about this when he told him he'd need maternity leave. It happened a little bit too often, and he thought that his partner was about two pregnancies away from just mating him to stop him fucking aliens. Which... Hal might not have minded that much.

"Jordan," a voice said, but it sounded far away. It spoke again, louder. "Jordan!"

Hal blinked. Hawkman was kneeling in between his thighs again.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katar took over, Hal wasn't quite sure what to expect. Obviously, the man was part of the same reincarnation chain as Carter Hall, but that didn't mean that the two men shared the same personality, they probably didn't even like the same things. The Thanagarian was more likely to share likes and dislikes with Isamot Kol than he was with his human counterpart.

He watched the male alien, still trying to come down from the multiple orgasms that he had gone through in the last several minutes, he didn't think the second go-around would be as intense, but he was still somewhat... nervous about it.

The man stared back at him in turn, either unwilling or unable to get started, Hal seriously hoped that the eggs didn't have a time limit before they needed to be fertilized.

"You're doing fine, breath," Hawkman informed him after at least two minutes of silence, and it was only then that Hal realized that his emotions must have been written in large print on his face. Obviously, Katar was giving him some time to come down from his intense experience. He took in a few deep breaths, and the alien gave him a soft smile in response, moving up the Lantern's body so that he could rub their noses together. "The worst part of this is over, at least."

"Oh, go to Hell," Shayera grumbled, "says the man who begs for my eggs up his ass regularly."

Katar ignored her in favor of spreading the folds of Hal's puffed up cunt, which must have been stretched out and gaping from what had just been up there. He examined it for a moment. "Beautiful," the alien breathed, pulling down his tight leather pants and revealing his cock.

It didn't look that much different than a human one, which might have been slightly disappointing, it was somewhat thicker, maybe, might have been a bit larger. It even had a foreskin. His balls, on the other hand, were massive, they were so large that it was almost unbelievable that the alien's costume was able to hide it when he went out in public.

The Thanagarian pressed himself up against the Lantern's folds and slid into him easily, unlike Shayera, he made no comment about the omega being tight. Hal, on the other hand, was very vocal, crying out at the sudden intrusion into his already far too sensitive pussy.

Katar pushed forward, making sure to swallow all of those sounds in a heated kiss, and was soon entirely enveloped by the soaked cunt. Hal encircled him with his legs, trying to pull him in even deeper, although that proved to be impossible.

When Hawkman started to move, he wasn't gentle, in fact, he was almost animalistic as he fucked the omega, slamming into him so hard that he was sure to leave bruises, Hal wailed and moaned beneath him, his inner walls clenching down around the man as another orgasm was dragged out of him.

Katar slammed his hips forward one last time, flooding the Lantern's pussy with his cum, it felt like a fire hydrant had exploded inside of him, and when the alien pulled out of him what looked like a river of the stuff came flooding out after him. Hal was sure, though, that an even larger volume of the semen had forged forth inside him because he could swear that his belly had swollen up even further.

"Thanagarians need to produce a lot," the other man informed him, "to ensure that the entire clutch of eggs is fertilized."

* * *

John sighed when Hal walked into his office, which was good, it was normal, he was only slightly annoyed.

"You're pregnant," he said before Hal could even open his mouth. "Again."

Ah. Hal shuffled his feet a little. "How did you guess?"

"I didn't guess," his partner folded his arms, leveling Hal with a glare, "I would commend you for being a surrogate to our friends if I didn't know that it was for entirely selfish reasons."

"You don't know that!"

Corps Leader Stewart pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are, of course, aware that our quarters are right next to each other, and that I spent five entire hours last night listening to you calling up every single person that you know and telling them how amazing it was. I really don't think that your older brother wanted to know."

The pilot's cheeks heated up. "Oh. You heard that."

"No, Jack, it was so big, you don't understand!" John continued, and it was only then that Hal realized he was making fun of him. Well, if John was making jokes... "How many months?"

"Three apparently, at least that was what Katar said."


	3. Chapter 3

The eggs had more than doubled in size during the time they'd been incubating, and by now Hal was far too big to move, he could only lie in on the couch while John made disapproving noises in his general direction every time he tried to. That was the worst part of this, not being able to do anything, not being able to fight. He'd spent so much of his life active recently that he didn't know what to do with himself when he couldn't do that anymore.

He tried to sit up, and he could _feel_ the eggs shifting inside him, there couldn't be much longer to go, they'd be pushing their way out of him today, he just needed to get comfortable.

It was a few hours later when the pain started. It wasn't Hal's first time experiencing contractions, he'd been pregnant a few times in the past, but had always given the baby away to the alien father soon after giving birth, these ones were different though, in some ways, they felt easier like he was pushing something smaller out of him.

He could feel the first egg slowly pushing its way out of his womb, pressing up against his cervix and forcing it to open up wide enough to let it all the way out. Hal let out a low moan at the feeling, the egg felt smooth, cooler than he expected, and like it was incredibly fragile. The Lantern knew that he should have called the Hawks, had them come over for the birthing process because Hal felt like he was about to make an omelette on his living room floor if he pushed down too hard.

His cunt was sopping wet, whether it was from the feeling of the stretch, something moving inside him without hurting him horribly, or making him bleed, that had him like that, or whether it was just the standard for the Thanagarian pregnancy, Hal didn't know, but god, it felt good. Hal reached down two fingers, pressing them inside himself. If this was what Thanagarian birth felt like, he was never going to mate with a human alpha, it just wasn't worth it.

He fucked himself with his fingers as the egg descended more and more, first fully dilating his cervix, then pushing down into the birth canal, tons of lubrication gushed out of him every time he moved his hand, and eventually he felt the shell of the first egg pressing up against his fingertips. The pilot whined as he removed his digits, he wanted to fuck himself more, he wanted to bring himself to orgasm, but with how delicate the egg felt, if he was even slightly rough, he could puncture the shell entirely.

Thankfully, soon he could feel the lips of his pussy stretching around it, and a quick glance in the mirror revealed the sight of white poking out from between his vulva, he pushed down a little, and more of it slipped out. Eventually, an egg about four inches in diameter dropped out of him, covered in slick, and rolled across the floor a little.

He took a deep breath, throwing his head back in relief, only for the contractions to start up all over again. Right, there were five of these things.

With a groan, he rolled over to grab his phone, being very careful not to knock the one egg that he'd already birthed. He needed to call Katar and Shayera.


End file.
